


Stir in the Night

by ProteinBlob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, bad dream, blowjob, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Steven wakes up from a bad dream, thankfully Connie is there to help him relax.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 17





	Stir in the Night

He could only watch as the giant, shimmering, pale gem reaches her nails down toward him, an expectant, eager look on her face as her nails clutch his own. His heart raced and tears raced down his face as he felt her slowly start to pull out his gem. He tried to pull away, but her other hand proved too strong to let it happen.

All the while, laughter filled the room, not from the tyrant torturing him, but from his best friend that watched the events unfold. He could hear her mocking him as she stood to the side, watching the young man have his gem removed.

He could feel his gem become loose around the diamond’s grip, pulling further and further away until, with one swift motion, it was out of him once again. All the while, the laughter got louder and more scornful.

Steven could feel any sense of life and hope drain from him as he was dropped to the floor, a husk of himself.

* * *

Steven shot up from his bed, gasping for breath and coated with sweat. He looked down at himself, he was glowing pink as he sat up in bed, his heart racing as well. He threw the blanket on top of him off, looking down to see that his gem was still there on his stomach. Even though he was glowing pink, he just wanted to make sure.

Despite this, he found himself out of breath, to the point of whimpering as he looked down at his hands. He shivered as he recounted his dream, teeth gritted as he tried to collect himself.

Even after all these years, he still dreamt about those moments. He wished he could make them go away, but he knew that they would stick with him for a long time. All he could do was deal with them.

“Steven? Are you okay?”

He looked beside him in the bed, seeing Connie wake up as well. Great, he must have woken her up too. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up beside him.

He sighed, looking away, feeling guilty for disturbing her slumber. “I…no.” He said, about to tell her different. But he knew that he had to be honest about this stuff to feel better, as his therapist told him.

“What’s wrong?” She moved closer to him, resting a hand on his shoulder, feeling Steven jolt a bit in surprise.

He took a breath, looking down at the bed, “I…I had another of those nightmares…” He answered, not looking at her just yet. He could feel her start to massage his shoulders

“What was it?” She asked, a concerned look on her face as she sat behind him, massaging him as she did.

Steven hesitated for a bit, taking a moment to finally catch his breath. He glanced over at the bedside clock, it read 5:32 AM.

“…It was when White took my gem out. But like, you were there laughing at me.” He explained, looking down at the bed, feeling guilty.

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry, hon.” She apologized, still massaging him.

“It’s not your fault, Connie. I know that wasn’t how it turned out.” He looked back at her, humming softly as he felt her hands on him. He could feel himself glowing less pink as time went on.

“I know, but still…” She sighed softly, resting her hands on him, leaning her forehead against his back.

“I’m just sorry that you had to go through all of that.”

He shrugged, “It had to happen. We wouldn’t have got the life we have now if it didn’t.” And yet, he still wished that there could have been an easier way.

Connie then ran her hands down his shoulders, around his belly before hugging him from behind, her face nuzzled between his shoulder blades.

“I’m here for you, ya know?”

“…I know, Connie. Thank you.” Steven replied softly, feeling the other’s hands resting on his stomach, a shiver running up his spine as he felt her nails graze his gem.

She looks up at him, feeling him shiver against her. Experimentally, she brushed her fingers against his gem again, this time eliciting a soft whimper from the other. This could prove interesting.

“Steven~” She said softly, now leaning up to his ear, “Is there something you’re hiding from me?~” She whispered, her finger tips now hovering right above his gem.

“Wh-What are you talking about?” He asked, trying to hide his blush from the young woman, pressing his thighs together nervously.

She couldn’t help but chuckle as she let go of him, now laying beside him on the bed, her face near his gem.

Steven watched her carefully, his heart racing once more, but for a less intense reason this time. “What are you doing, Connie?”

“I wanna make you feel better, Steven~” She answered, looking up at him before leaning her face to his stomach, her warm breath grazing his gem.

“Haaah!~” Steven gasped hotly, gripping the sheets under him as he felt her exhale.

She then pressed her lips to the flat surface, humming as she began kissing along it, all the while she could hear Steven whimper softly after each peck. One hand went to his leg, lightly massaging it as she kept kissing him.

“C-Connie!~” He grunted out, feeling himself get more aroused at the other. He started to feel her hand move from his thigh to his crotch, lightly rubbing his tent as he kept moaning into the air.

The young woman ran her tongue across the gem, humming as she did, all the while she groped and massaged his hardness outside his boxers.

“Steven~ Do you want me to keep going?~” She whispered, looking up at him as she rest her chin on his gem.

His eyes slammed shut, head shot back as she felt Connie continue to rub him off through his underwear. It didn’t take him long to surrender.

“C-Connie, please~” He moaned out, “Please do it~” Begged Steven as he looked down at the young woman, watching as she pulled down his underwear, his hard cock popping out as she did.

She continued to stroke it, watching it throb and drip in her hand with a grin. She couldn’t help but be in awe of the thickness she held, licking her lips as she stared at it.

She wasted no time as she leaned her mouth towards it, wrapping her lips around the tip before bobbing her head down, humming around his length as she did. The sounds of Steven’s moaning were all the motivation she needed to keep going.

Steven could only sit there, feeling Connie blow him as he did, gripping the sheets tighter under him as she did. He saw her turn to face him, looking down into her seductive eyes as she kept blowing him.

She started to fondle his balls as well, her tongue circling his thickness as she did, tasting his pre dripping down her throat as she kept taking more and more of his cock. The tip of her tongue even teased his cock hole, eliciting a slew of pleasured gasps and whimpers from him that she really enjoyed.

After a few more seconds of blowing him, Connie pulled away with a wet pop, gasping softly as she could still feel him throbbing in her other hand. She then started to sit on her knees in front of him, reaching to take off her own underwear, exposing her wet sex to him as she did.

She began to straddle him, letting out a soft whimper as she started to grind herself against him, dripping her arousal on his throbbing, wet member.

“Ahhh!~ Connie~” Steven moaned out, hands now reaching to grab her hips as he laid his back down on the bed.

She couldn’t help but smirk as she watched the writhing, moaning man under her squirm, making her shiver in excitement as she kept grinding her womanhood against him.

“You like that, Steven?~” She asked softly, hands reaching down to rest on his chest.

“Yes! Please, Connie~ I want this!” Steven cried out, looking into the other’s eyes, his member throbbing and rutting against her eager sex.

She chuckled at the other’s eagerness, now reaching down to his shaft, grabbing it and lining it up with her cunt. She then impaled herself on his cock, crying out ecstasy as she did, her other hand gripping his shoulder tight.

Both of them were gasping and moaning with pleasure, holding on to each other as Connie started bouncing on his member. Their moans filled the room as she enveloped his cock with her eager sex, dripping her arousal down the base of it as she did.

Steven thrust in time with her bounces, hands gripping her hips as he did. Moan after moan left him as he pushed himself as deep as he could inside her. He throbbed and dripped pre into her, picking up his thrusts as they kept going at it.

Connie kept riding in time with him, her body hunched over slightly as she began leaning towards him, her chest pressing against his as she suddenly kissed him. She could feel him kiss back, both of them muffling their moans against each other as the two continued on with their intimacy.

The sound of skin smacking filled the room as the two picked up the pace, sweat running down both their bodies as well. Their tongues danced together as they kept kissing, humming softly into their mouths as they kept going at it.

Connie’s nails dug lightly into Steven’s flesh as she kept riding his cock, feeling it throb and drip inside her as she did. Her heart was racing as she found herself edging closer and closer to climax.

Steven was edging close as well, gripping Connie tighter as he did, pulling his mouth away from hers as he kept gasping for air.

“Connie! I-I’m so close!” He warned, his thick member throbbing inside her as he kept slamming his hips against hers. His head shot back as moan after moan left him.

“Me too! Please, Steven! I want you to fill me up!~” She cried out, practically begging as she road him faster and harder. A smile was on her face as she looked down at him, inches from his face as she did.

They were panting hotly, staring into each other’s eyes as the were both on the verge of orgasm. They were chanting the other’s name softly as they felt the other’s body against them. Steven reached to take Connie’s hand tightly, which she gladly accepted and reciprocated.

“Steven! I love you!~” Connie proclaimed between gasps of air.

“I-I love you too, Connie!” He returned before using his free hand to pull the other in for a kiss. He felt her kiss back, their tongues back to dancing once more as they were both on the cusp of climax.

After a few more seconds, they both felt the ecstasy of their orgasms, Steven shooting his load deep into Connie as her cunt tightened around his cock, milking it for all he had. They moaned against the other’s lips, pulling away as they felt their climax dying down.

Now the two laid together on the bed, panting hotly in their afterglow, weakly holding each other as they did. Steven pulled himself out of Connie, his seed dripping out of her and on the bed as she laid beside him.

After a minute of collecting himself, Steven wrapped an arm around the young woman, pulling her close into a hug.

Connie smiled at the show of affection, wrapping her arms around him as well. She hoped at the very least this made him feel better.

“Connie…you’re amazing. I’m so happy to be with a woman like you. I love you.” He smiled back, pecking her cheek.

She chuckled softly at the sensation, “I love you too, Steven. I’m happy that I’m with someone as wonderful as you too.” She returned with a kiss to his lips.

Sun was just starting to rise through their window, but the two began to drift off to sleep again.


End file.
